Imperial Elves (Fey/Elf)
Imperial Elves (Fey/Elf) Some elves wish to return to their roots to strengthen their connection to the fey and nature. As part of this initiative, some choose to rut with fey and seek to learn from them. The resulting children have singsong voices and chiseled features that are ever so distorted. Some have mouths that are a little too long, eyes that are a little too big for their heads, ears that curl at the tips, or longer un-elven noses. Most creatures cannot tell the difference between imperial elves and normal elves based on physical appearances, but they can immediately tell the difference when interacting with them socially. Imperial elves are wild and thunderous, combining the childish glee of the fey with the arrogant ways of elves. They do not ask - they demand. They do not tell - they order. Many view themselves as the only blameless beings and attribute all fault to others. Despite this, they make cunning adversaries and valuable (if not shrewd) allies. Unlike normal elves who live for ages, imperial elves are ageless. They cease to age once they enter adulthood and retain their bull-in-a-china-shop ways until they are killed. Many live outside elven societies and attract followers to serve them. * Ability Score Racial Traits: Imperial elves are shrewd and cunning, but they are haughty and prone to being demanding. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, and -2 Charisma. * Size: Imperial elves are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Imperial elves are fey with the elf subtype. * Mixed Blood: Imperial elves counts as both fey and elves for any effect related to race. * Base Speed: Imperial elves have a base speed of 30 feet. * Ageless: Imperial elves do not naturally age beyond adult. They may, however, be aged magically or by other means. Imperial elves do not have a maximum lifespan, but they are not immortal and can die from typical things (injury, disease, etc). Imperial elves also do not gain bonuses or penalties from aging (except through spells), as they lack middle, old, or venerable ages. * Elven Immunities: Imperial elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. * Low-Light Vision: Imperial elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. * Fey Magic: Imperial elves add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against enchantment spells that they cast. Imperial elves with Wisdom scores of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: ** 1/day—charm animal, command, daze, and hypnotism The caster level for these effects is equal to the imperial elf’s level. The DC for these spells is equal to 10 + the spell's level + the imperial elf’s Wisdom modifier. * Languages: Imperial elves begin play speaking Sylvan and Elven. Imperial elves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Celestial, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Common. Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • Open Game License v 1.0a Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc. • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock,Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary. © 2009, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • Psionics Unleashed. Copyright 2010, Dreamscarred Press. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5: Halfbreeds and Hybrids 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC, Authors: Caleb Aylsworth, Jeremiah Zerby, Christos Gurd, Scott Gladstein, Stewart Hall, Nick Esposito, Jason “Mikaze” Garrett, and Sarah Counts Category:Races Category:Halfbreeds Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5 Halfbreeds and Hybrids